Dear Bother:
by Velouriaa
Summary: Sam y Dean se han escrito cartas toda su vida, nunca las han entregado.
1. Stanford me cambió, para bien, creo yo

**Bueno, hago este Fic como una recopilación de drabbles acerca de los sentimientos que los hermanos Winchester han tenido a lo largo del tiempo.**

**No hay una secuencia de tiempo, por lo que habrán cartas escritas desde la pre-serie, con los pequeños Winchis, hasta lo que lleva y llevará la serie.**

**Todo es extremadamente cursi, advertidos están :)**

* * *

Hay algo que muchos no saben de Sam y Dean, y es el hecho de que ambos pueden llegar al punto de convertirse en poetas y recrear sus emociones a través de las letras, plasmando entonces todo aquello que sienten, en papel.

Pero, esto no pasa con cualquiera, de hecho no les pasa más que con una sola persona, y esa persona es exactamente la misma que sin saberlo escribe de vuelta.

Ninguna, ni una sola de esas cartas ha sido entregada al destinatario, y sólo un ser con tiempo de sobra para perder y demasiado interés en los hermanos se ha dedicado a la búsqueda y rescate de cada una de ellas. Le encanta pues es algo así como jugar a buscar el tesoro, sabe cuantas son, sabe que con el tiempo son más y más, pero como se ha mencionado antes, el tiempo no es un problema para él, tiene toda una eternidad y ha encontrado con que entretenerse.

Gabriel se sienta en el cómodo sillón que ha hecho aparecer sobre los escombros en donde ha encontrado la primera carta. Estaba hecha cenizas así que tuvo que reintegrarla.

Abre el sobre sellado y cruza las piernas "será divertido".

* * *

_Dean:_

_Últimamente he estado tratando de escribirte, de expresarte en letras como lo hacía antes, pero algo pasa y me consterna, y es el hecho de que ya no puedo._

_ Trato y trato pero las palabras simplemente no me salen, me desespero._

_ Y es que ya no hay nada más que contar, quiero decir, ya no tenemos una historia, se acabó, se cortó, no hay más._

_ ¿Que me quedan los recuerdos? ¡Por supuesto! Pero hasta ahí..._

_ Te escribí tanto, tantas veces, que hoy ya no me queda más por decir._

_ Te extraño, a ti, a tu voz y a tu sonrisa. Los extraño. Me extraño a tu lado. Nos extraño._

_ Me gusta acordarme de tu risa, de que fui yo quien la causaba._

_ Trato de acordarme del olor de tu pelo, es caso perdido, lo he olvidado._

_ He olvidado también lo que sentía cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos, olvidé como se siente peinar tu cabello con mis dedos._

_ Tu piel...esa aun vive en mis recuerdos, como vive el sabor de tus labios, o al menos eso trato de no olvidarlo, tal vez me lo invento ¿Qué sé yo?_

_ Te quiero y no te quiero, tampoco sé, te amé, de eso sí que estoy seguro._

_ No quería que te fueras y me fui yo, así de ridículo soy. Perdón._

_ Aprendí a perdonar, y a perdonarme a mi, tu ausencia me lo enseñó._

_ ¡Ya sé pedir disculpas también! Lástima que ahora no estés._

_ Hasta pronto._


	2. Ya sabía que no

_"Sammy:_

_Hace más de veinte años que llegaste a mi vida, despacio, casi sin que me diera cuenta. _

_Te metiste en mis ojos, buscaba tu silueta por todas partes, me arrancaste sonrisas que no sabías que existían, tu risa resonaba en mis oídos desde la primera vez que la escuché. _

_Fuiste tan ágil y escurridizo que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya te quería. _

_Te apoderaste de mis días. _

_Plasmé mis sentimientos en palabras y te escribí por primera vez, y desde entonces no puedo dejarlo de hacer._

_Hoy, después de veinte años sigo aquí, expresándome como mejor sé, y es que, joder, es tan fácil si es para ti, porque después de tanto tiempo, te sigo pensando como aquella primera vez._

_Y tengo que confesarte que mil veces traté de borrarte de mis días, de no pensar en ti, olvidarte era imposible, de eso estaba consiente, pero quería desvanecerte de mis sentimientos, de mis emociones, de mi._

_Lo deseé tanto que lo busqué, pero es que ningún par de ojos brillaban con la intensidad de los tuyos, ninguna mirada me quitaba salidas y me atrapaba como lo hacía la tuya, no había en nadie una sonrisa tan arrebatadora como la que tú posees. _

_Ni nadie nadie me arrancaba el suelo con el puro roce de sus labios, así como tú lo haces._

_Busqué tanto con quien reemplazar tu recuerdo, a quién regalarle todo lo que solía regalarte a ti, pero es que no me di cuenta, que sin querer, inconscientemente, a quien buscaba era precisamente...a ti._

_Te besé por curiosidad y terminé obsesionado contigo._

_Jugué a quererte y terminé amándote tanto._

_P.D: Ya sé que planeas irte ¿servirá de algo si te pido que te quedes mientras duermes?"_


	3. Regresa, no, espera, regresemos

_Dean:_

_¿Recuerdas cuando éramos tú y yo contra el mundo?_

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Cuando reías, bromeabas y sacabas a relucir tu estúpido sentido del humor._

_Cuando nuestra guerra no era contra el cielo y el infierno._

_Cuando tu sonrisa era mía y no de un maldito ángel que llegó y me robó tu confianza. Sí, hermano, esa puñetera sonrisa que ahora pones mientras hablas con él, era mía, sólo mía._

_Cuando pedirte perdón era tan sencillo porque era por comprar la cerveza equivocada o por ensuciar de lodo los asientos del Impala, no por casi ocasionar un Apocalipsis y beber sangre de demonio. _

_Cuando confiabas en mi._

_Cuando los silencios no eran incómodos._

_Cuando estar solos en un cuarto de motel era lo mejor y no lo más extraño._

_Cuando sonreías entre besos y no te quedabas inmóvil ante mis caricias._

_Cuando los "Ahora no, Sam" no existían en tu vocabulario._

_Cuando eras tú quien me buscaba a mitad de la noche con besos húmedos en el cuello._

_Cuando hubieras dado tu vida por mi._

_¿Recuerdas, "eres mi hermano y no hay nada que no haría por ti?_

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Porque yo lo hago._

_Maldita sea, yo lo hago._

_Y duele..._


	4. Sigues siendo Sammy

_Sam:_

_¿Cómo puedes dormir tan profundamente con toda esta situación?_

_Yo no puedo, hombre. Me despierto cada noche y me paseo por todo el búnker, se me van los minutos haciendo nada, sin poder pegar un ojo, y siempre acabo en el mismo lugar, en tu cuarto, observándote dormir tan tranquilo, como si todo esto de las pruebas fuera tan ajeno a ti, cuando no lo es._

_Y aquí me tienes otra vez, tan cerca y tan lejos._

_Joder, te veo y eres el mismo bebé al que me gustaba observar en su cuna._

_Eres el mismo capullo que hacía berrinches si no te preparaba macarrones._

_Idéntico al chiquillo que se metía entre mis sábanas víctima de alguna pesadilla._

_Tan parecido a aquel niño que me dijo "te quiero" bajo el peso de mi cuerpo._

_El hijo de perra que me abandonó para irse a Stanford y que encima de todo me cambio por una jodida (y bastante buena) rubia._

_El mismo por el que vendí mi alma porque no soportaba la idea de caminar en un jodido mundo en donde él no existiese._

_El adicto a la sangre de demonio._

_El que a nada estuvo de iniciar el Apocalipsis._

_El que no confió en mi..._

_El idiota que se tiró a un hoyo dejándome solo de nuevo._

_El chico sin alma._

_El que me traicionó._

_El maldito bastardo que no me buscó en el purgatorio y en su lugar volvió a cambiarme._

_El estúpido suicida._

_El amor de mi vida..._

_Y me importa un carajo cuantas facetas hayas tenido._

_Cuantas veces me hayas decepcionado._

_O cuantas veces te hayas rendido y marchado de mi lado._

_Tienes que saberlo, hermano, incluso si nunca tengo el valor de entregarte esta carta._

_Sam, te sigo queriendo igual._

_Sam, te quiero incluso más._

_Sam, sigues siendo mi pequeño._

_Sam, sigues siendo mi "Sammy"._

_Sam, vendería mi alma por ti de nuevo._

_Sam, volvería a pasar por todo, sin cambiar una sola cosa._

_Sam, te necesito._

_Sam, te amo._

_Sam, si no estás tú, no existo yo._

_P.D: Me gustaría que un día todo volviera a la normalidad y me hicieras un hueco en tu cama, tal vez entonces podría dormir mejor, espero que lo consideres._


	5. Convéncelo de volver

GreenEyesSpn, Artemisav, gracias por sus comentarios :D

* * *

_Hey._

_Conocí a un chico ¿sabes?..._

_Tenía enormes ojos de un color tan verde que parecían ficticios._

_Tenía unos labios que eran como pecado, como si todos los ángeles del cielo hubieran caído solo por probarlos._

_También tenía una sonrisa que podía atraparte una vida entera, Dios, juro que era como si el mundo se detuviera cada que él sonreía._

_Y cuando reía, nada podía estar mal._

_No había una partícula en todo su ser que no fuera fascinante._

_Era de esos hombres que podían hacerte llorar desconsoladamente o reír tan fuerte que dolía._

_Podía componer tus peores días con una palabra y destruir cada barrera que le impidiese llegar a ti._

_Él era valiente, el más valiente, el héroe de todas las historias._

_Él hubiera dado su vida por mi, y de hecho, lo hizo._

_Me enseñó a hablar, a caminar, a luchar y a amar, me enseñó a vivir._

_Cada vez que me veía a los ojos, no importa cuantas veces lo hubiese hecho antes, me seguía robando el aliento._

_Pronto me di cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de él, estúpidamente enamorado, en el fondo siempre lo supe._

_Ahora se ha ido, no sé donde está, lo he buscado por todas partes y no logro encontrarlo, y me está matando su ausencia._

_Me atrapó tanto, me hizo caer tan profundo en su ser, en lo suave de su piel, en la calidez de su cuerpo, en el aroma de su piel, que simplemente ya no sé como vivir sin él._

_Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde, de que se haya ido para no volver._

_Así que por favor, por favor...si lo ves, dile que le echo de menos, que se llevó todo de mi, que me dejó vacío y que lo necesito para vivir._

_Dile que lo amo, que siempre lo he hecho._

_P.D: Estoy seguro de que también lo conoces, su nombre es Dean._

_Atte. Sam Winchester._


End file.
